HP one shots
by shadow9375
Summary: A series of Harry Potter one shots - inspired by fan head canons - I started writing for a 30 day creative writing challenge. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.** Draco lazed languidly in the overgrown grass by the shores of the lake, half concealed by the spreading foliage of a dense bush as he flicked absentmindedly through the pages of his Transfiguration book. To the casual observer, it would appear that he was studying hard, intently focused on the book before him, but this wasn't accurate. Draco's eyes may have been on the pages of his book, but he was alert, tense, listening out for something of vital importance that had come to define his Saturday afternoons.

There were footsteps to Draco's right followed by a hollow thump.

"You prat Ron!" Draco heard Harry exclaim and he grinned to himself - Weasel must have dropped that old guitar Potter had been carrying about for weeks, ever since Christmas actually. Draco waited with bated breath, listening intently, all pretense of studying forgotten. Then came the soft lilting melody that stirred the strings of the guitar and resonated powerfully in the depths of Draco's heart. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, subconsciously mimicking the placement and formation of Potter's fingers as he strummed the chords to an old song.

"Sweet home Alabama.." Harry sang softly to himself. "Where the skies are so blue..." His thoughts drifted as he played, finding the music to flow more from heart than memory. It wasn't until the next chorus that he realised another voice had joined his. A low sweet hum joined the melody of the guitar and blended beautifully with Harry's voice. "Lord I'm coming home to you..." Harry finished with a final strum of the strings.

Draco heard footsteps and looked up into the startlingly green eyes of Harry Potter. He had been lying in a daze, a trance of contentment, lost in the music. He hadn't realised he'd been humming aloud. Draco's pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Harry smiled to himself, shouldered the guitar and walked back to the castle, savoring a feeling of peace and quiet satisfaction. He had never seen Malfoy so relaxed and calm, no scathing comments coming from his mouth. Just at peace with the world. He must remember to play more often...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

The Marauders were in their 5th year at Hogwarts when it happened - they could finally turn themselves into a different animal at will. James wanted to save their big secret to surprise Remus with at the next full moon, but Sirius had other plans...

One bright sunny Saturday afternoon, the Marauders were wandering the high street of Hogsmeade Village. Remus stopped for the millionth time to try and tempt a stray tabby cat with a little butterbeer from the Three Broomstick's. Sirius had grown quite tired of this.

"Back in a minute." he said, with a sly wink at James.

Sirius slipped down a narrow alleyway, ducking behind a rusted old dumpster. Grinning wickedly to himself, he changed into his new Animagus form - a bear like black dog. He trotted to the end of the alley, peering carefully out until he spotted his target...

The tabby hissed and spit as a huge black dog came galloping toward them, barking loudly.

"No! Bad dog!" Remus exclaimed, as the tabby took off running and disappeared from sight. Remus sighed and looked down at the shaggy dog with exasperation, as James turned away, struggling to keep a straight face as he fought to keep from laughing.

The black dog looked sheepishly at Remus, wagging it's tail slowly from side to side.

"Awww... You just wanted to play with that mangy old cat, didn't you boy?" Remus said, stroking the dog's thick fur and scratching it's ears.

James busied himself fiddling with a golden snitch in his pocket, to keep from looking at Sirius, who had now rolled over on the ground and offered his belly to Remus.

"Who's a good boy?" Remus said with a smile. "Do you want a belly rub? Gooooood boooyy!" Remus exclaimed, kneeling down and rubbing the dog's belly.

"That tickles!" Sirius exclaimed, transforming back into himself with a bark of laughter. Remus jumped back in shock and fell over as James and Sirius howled with laughter, barely able to stand up.

"You - you can-?" Remus stammered.

"Well, not just me." Sirius said, looking around to make sure they were alone. He beckoned his friends down a vacant alleyway and nodded to James and Peter. Remus gaped as the shaggy black dog reappeared next to a magnificent stag.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, looking around wildly.

There was a squeak from the ground and Remus looked down.

"A rat!" He exclaimed, preparing to kick the foul creature. The dog growled and Remus looked closer at the rat and saw that it had the same pointed nose and watery blue eyes that Peter possessed.

"No way!" Remus exclaimed in a hushed whisper, surveying the Marauders for the first of many, many times to come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

Platform nine and three quarters was packed with students and their families. Remus sighed - he hated crowds. He hated being back here even more. The closer he got to Hogwarts, the more frequently came the memories that sucked the air from his lungs and punched him in the gut. There were the trolleys Sirius had James had raced on the train tracks. Over there was a screech owl that looked exactly like the one that had tried to swoop Peter that time. This luggage rack where Remus now stowed his old briefcase had once held a stupefied Severus Snape, minus his pants, courtesy of James. This very compartment had once exploded with fireworks. This window seat had been his on his first day. The first day of the best 7 years of his life. Remus smiled sadly, awash in memories. He was exhausted so soon after the full moon, and it wasn't long before he dozed off in that warm patch of sunlight.

... Remus woke hours later. It was cold, so cold. Colder than the ice of a moonlit light in the dead of winter. Remus fought his sleep fogged mind as an icy fog of a different kind filled the compartment. A hooded and cloaked figure stood in the doorway emanating malice and dread. The compartment was filled with half a dozen children, one of whom was painfully familiar. James? No it couldn't be, could it? Remus felt his heart thud in his chest as the boy collapsed and slid to the floor. It must be James' son Harry! Remus could allow no harm to come to his best friend's son, the son that would have been a part of Lupin's life if he hadn't been so blinded by trust. Not anymore! His grip tightened on his wand as he muttered a few well chosen words, repelling the cloaked Dementor from the compartment and restoring warmth and light to the train and Remus' heart - for the first time in a long time, he saw clearly, he had a way forward and a purpose - to teach and protect Harry Potter. To be the godfather Sirius should have been...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

It was natural I suppose after perfecting a series of love potions in varying strengths and beauty products for witches such as ten second pimple vanisher and bruise removal paste, that the twins devious minds would turn to an expansion of their beauty range. First there was a range of exotic incense sticks and candles with scents like chocolate, summer breeze and English rose. These were quickly expanded into a range of joke scents including rotting fish, smelly socks and putrid garbage. Following this came a range of bath products - most notably bath bombs. Yes, you heard right, bath BOMBS! There were some that quite literally exploded in a billowing cloud of scented fumes upon contact with the air. There were some that made bubbles erupt like a volcano, flowing up to the ceiling. There were also some that covered the surface of the bath in rose petals or sang soothing melodies of Enya as the bubbles danced upon the surface. There were some that contained enchanted rubber ducks that would race around the tub. And then there was one they developed especially as a gift for their new sister in law Hermione. This bathbomb was loaded with the signature scents she had come to identify with Amortentia including new parchment, freshly mown grass and Ron's hair. The bath bomb would also form floating turquoise bubbles that recited Hermione's favorite book quotes to her for a period of one hour. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received, though she was afraid to use it for a long time in case it turned out to be one of Fred and George's jokes. Little did she know, their new range of hair potions was about to make her life very amusing indeed...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

Sirius thoughts:

He got away... Pettigrew the rat... I failed them! Lily... James... Harry... It's my fault! All my fault...

Sirius clenched his fists and fought to keep his emotions under control. He ran his shaking hands through his hair and tried to calm himself. He was locked in a containment cell somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, awaiting trial. But everything would be alright, he would just explain, that was all. Dumbledore would hear him out, he was a fair man. And Harry was safe with his Muggle aunt and uncle according to Hagrid. Merlin, Lily had not been a fan of that sister of hers. There was still time to fix it though. Once his name was cleared, Sirius would give Harry a proper home and he would tell him all about his parents. Remus would help him of course...

A knock came at the door and a man entered.

"Mr Black?"

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment.

" I have here a signed order from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to read you."

Sirius frowned, sure this could mean nothing good.

The man cleared his throat nervously and began reading from a scroll of parchment clutched in his sweaty ink stained fingers.

"It is the decision of the Wizengamot that Mr Sirius Black, hereafter known as the defendant, has been charged with 13 counts of first degree murder and one count of treason against the Ministry of Magic.

The penalty for these crimes, if convicted, carries a life sentence in Azkaban prison."

Sirius nodded numbly. This was just Ministry procedure. He wasn't frightened of some pen pusher and his silly piece of parchment. Albus would come for him. He would tell them this was all a mistake -

"Of these crimes, the defendant has been found guilty and is hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban prison - "

"WHAT?!" Sirius shouted, his face paling. No, this couldn't be happening...

"UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF MR BARTEMIUS CROUCH, HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT." the man shouted over Sirius's protests.

An odd ringing filled Sirius's ears as an icy feeling of despair flooded his gut.

"Take him." A cold emotionless voice said from the doorway. Sirius looked into the cold eyes of Barty Crouch, and knew there was no explanation he could make, no mercy to be found in this man. His shoulders slumped and all the fight went out of him as hope left his heart.

Two Dementors swooped down on him and all was swirling fog and howling memory of his own cries of grief upon finding the bodies of James and Lily dead, their sightless eyes staring into his soul...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

The castle looked much the same as it had been before the Battle of Hogwarts. The rubble was gone, the walls rebuilt, every outward trace of battle damage repaired. But something had changed. These walls would never feel quite like the safe haven they once had been. Gone was the illusion that this fortress of stone with it's stores of magical knowledge could shield you from the world. These floors where the House Tables now stood had been the morgue of the Fallen 50 during the battle. The traces of death and loss still lingered in the air. It was there in the grim set of the Professor's forced smiles. It was there in the hopeful faces of the first year students as they gazed in wonder around the Great Hall. It was there in the strained expressions of the Muggle Borns who had either been fortunate enough to go into hiding for over a year, or else had been sentenced to Azkaban for their lack of pure ancestry. It was there in the empty seats at the house tables and the staff table, each empty space a silent memorial to the one who had previously filled it. And it was there in the sad brown eyes of a Muggle Born girl with bushy brown hair who knew exactly what it all cost for the school to open it's doors and welcome students back to a place that had held great hope and immeasurable heartache. The war was over. The school year had begun. "Let the feast begin..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

It had been a week since Buckbeak had passed peacefully in his sleep underneath a star studded sky. Harry felt a powerful ache in his chest when he thought of the loyal Hippogriff who had once gone on the run with Sirius. Harry didn't want to forget. It was so easy to dismiss the death of a friend these days, especially a non-human, but he wanted something to show the way Buckbeak had impacted his life. Something a little more noticeable than those thin white scars Malfoy had down his arm from Buckbeak's talons. Harry smiled at the memory, Malfoy had had it coming.

Harry recalled a rumor that had circulated in his 6th year about him having a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest and knew, with sudden clarity, exactly what he wanted to do.

The patch of skin on the back of Harry's left shoulder was a little tender and itched like mad for a week afterwards, but Harry had his mark, just like he wanted. The outline of a hippogriff and a shaggy black dog howling at the moon, silhouetted in black on his shoulder blade. Ginny wouldn't be impressed, he thought with a rueful smile...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

Ron sat staring at the OWL practice paper Professor McGonagall had just handed back to him.

"Not your best work Weasley." she said, frowning in disapproval.

Ron's eyes fell on the "D" for Dreadful, circled in the corner of the paper with green ink and his heart sank to his toes as he flushed with embarrassment and struggled to hold back hot tears that threatened to fall. He nodded grimly at the transfiguration professor and quickly stared down at the table as his eyes burned with shame. He became aware that Hermione was glancing over to see what grade he had received and he scrunched the paper up into a ball, shoving it into his schoolbag as the lunch bell rang out.

As everyone started packing away their books, Professor McGonagall called out: "Before you go class, you should know that those of you who don't manage to scrape an " Acceptable" in your next practice test, will be receiving a detention and a letter will be sent home to your families to encourage you to try harder. I do not take laziness as an excuse for substandard work. You're dismissed. "

The class made their noisy way out the door, discussing their grades as they went.

Ron shovelled shepherds pie down as fast as he could at lunch to avoid joining in the discussion about OWLs with his friends. Hermione got an "O" for outstanding. Of course she did, he thought bitterly. Even Harry had managed an "A" for acceptable and he hadn't even studied! He'd been out on the quidditch pitch zooming around on his Firebolt. Ron gritted his teeth, battling with himself. It wasn't fair to be mad at them, it wasn't their fault he was stupid, he thought angrily, standing up and leaving the table before they could see him brushing the tears away from his cheeks as he hurried away to the Room of Requirement looking for a place to hide from the world for a bit.

Ron settled on the floor with his books, leaning against an old chipped bust of some famous wizard or other. He tried desperately hard to force himself to study, but half the words he saw backwards and the others disappeared from view as hot tears obscured his vision of the page in a blur.

"Ron?" A quiet voice inquired from somewhere above him.

Ron sniffed loudly and wiped at his streaming eyes furiously, annoyed with himself for being so pathetic.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly down at him. "Having some trouble?" he said gently, easing himself onto the floor in a cross legged position, sitting opposite from Ron.

"I'm fine." Ron said stubbornly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gave him a doubtful look, his blue eyes twinkling. Ron looked up into that lined old face and found not criticism or judgement, but kindness and understanding. Ron took a deep breath, let out a shaky sigh. He looked the old Professor in the eye and felt safe, he could tell him, Dumbledore wasn't like his brothers, he wouldn't make fun of him. And before he knew it, the whole story was spilling out, all about the letters changing around, sometimes falling off the page entirely and Dumbledore patiently listened, nodding encouragingly now and then whenever Ron paused for breath.

When Ron had finished, he expected Dumbledore to say that he would inform the other Professors and find a way around it. But Ron didn't want to be singled out, he didn't want to be like Neville, bullied and picked on and made to feel inferior, but Dumbledore smiled and said quite simply: "My brother was the same way."

Ron gaped. He'd only heard Dumbledore mention Aberforth once before when he'd jokingly said that he wasn't sure his brother could read.

"He was like me?" Ron said in amazement.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with an understanding smile. "But he was very proud, Aberforth. He wouldn't let me help him." He said sadly. "Will you Mr Weasley? Will you let me help you?"

Ron nodded, though he wasn't sure how much Dumbledore could really do. "I - I don't want-" he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You don't want anyone to know?" Dumbledore guessed. Ron nodded awkwardly.

"There's no shame in it you know." Dumbledore said gently. "However, it is entirely up to you, should you wish to divulge it even to your closest friends." Ron nodded again, certain he was about to be told off for keeping it a secret and fully expecting Dumbledore to write home to his parents about it so they could be even more disappointed in him.

Dumbledore drew his wand out and said "I invented a useful little charm for this in my youth. Would you like me to teach you?" he offered.

"That would be brilliant!" Ron agreed eagerly.

"It simply brings clarity to the confusion your eyes and brain are struggling to interpret. " Ready?" He asked. "Babbelis revelio!" He exclaimed tapping Ron's book with his wand. Like magic - which I suppose it was, the letters rearranged themselves and reappeared on the page in a form Ron could read easily. His face glowed with sudden relief! "Is it allowed in the exam though?" Ron asked, convinced it could not be this easy and must be considered cheating. "It is entirely legal under the wizarding examination authority's rules." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Study hard Mr Weasley. Study hard." He said with a wink.

2 weeks later, Ron passed his practice exam with flying colors, earning a well deserved "E" for exceeds expectations...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

Neville was lost again. He'd been wandering the corridors for what seemed like hours. He'd taken a wrong turn somewhere after the second left turn down the corridor to the right of the entrance hall, or was it the left of the entrance hall and two right hand turns? He wasn't even sure anymore. That was the problem with Hogwarts - it was so big with so many staircases and corridors, it was easy to lose your bearings and get so turned around and muddled up!

He turned a corner and froze. A gang of a dozen or more Slytherins were sitting in a group opposite a blank stretch of stone wall. Neville's heart pounded in his chest and he tried to back away slowly, before they could see him.

"Longbottom - what are you doing down here?" A cold voice drawled.

"N-nothing." Neville stammered, turning around to go back the way he'd come.

"Now, now Draco, be nice." A friendlier voice said. "You're quite welcome to join us Mr Longbottom." Horace Slughorn said jovially, juggling a large box of crystallized pineapple and a tray piled high with cheese toasties.

Neville tried to stammer an excuse, but Slughorn wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense my dear boy! Plenty to go round!" He exclaimed, as the tramping of feet sounded in the corridor. First came a group of Hufflepuffs led by Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott carrying trays laden with snack food and bottles of butterbeer. Slughorn whipped out his wand and magicked up some tables for them. Next came Terry Boot and Cho Chang with a group of Ravenclaws, all carrying beanbags and big squishy pillows which they distributed among the assembled students. Last came the Patil twins, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan leading a group of Gryffindors, all carrying a collection of old Muggle boardgames, wizard chess, gobstobes and exploding Snap.

Throughout the night the students mingled and snacked and played games together. While it was a little awkward at first, especially for the Slytherins who initially sat apart from everyone else and only watched, soon they were leading everyone in charades and truth or dare, all barriers of blood status and house pride forgotten in the fun of the night.

Though no one said a word about it the next day, and many Slytherins denied that any such thing ever took place, there was a renewed tolerance and harmony between all the houses for a while as all the stereotypes became less prominent in how the students saw each other. Why, Slytherins were actually alot of fun and the Ravenclaws knew quite a few jokes, even if they were a little too good at trivial pursuit. It was hilarious to watch the Gryffindors antics escalate during Truth or Dare, and those sweet Hufflepuffs joined in every game, continually pressing food and blankets on everyone, and quite surprisingly taking all the winnings in a thrilling game of poker! It's the quiet ones you have to watch after all...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

 **Please review!**

Albus Severus Potter stood opposite the memorial wall, lined with the portraits of the famed Fallen Fifty who had died in the Battle For Hogwarts 19 years ago. He wasn't 100% sure how to go about finding what he was looking for here. There were so many pictures!

"You have her eyes." Said a quiet voice from further along the corridor. Albus ran, searching picture after picture for that elusive soft voice. He found it at last in the portrait of a man with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, a hooked nose and black eyes that seemed to see through him.

"Potter?" The man asked questioningly, raking the boy's hairline with his eyes, searching for the scar.

"I'm his son Albus. Albus Severus Potter." He answered eagerly.

"Ah, yes, yes I've heard about you." Snape exclaimed his eyes glittering. "A Potter in Slytherin - that was... unexpected." He said slowly, watching the boy for a reaction.

But even Snape's subtle sarcasm couldn't dent Albus Potter's excitement at finding the man he sought.

This was him! Severus Snape - the bravest man his father had ever known. The key to so many answers about himself. This was the Slytherin professor who had defied all the stereotypes and dark rumors about Slytherin house - the one who had used his cunning to deceive even Lord Voldemort. The Potions master. His namesake. He couldn't wait to show Scorpius...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

 **Please review!**

 **This One Shot is based on a timeline where Sirius got to Harry first and he and Remus adopted him instead of the Dursleys.**

Harry woke on his eleventh birthday to the sound of banging and thumping coming from the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way, yawning to the kitchen.

"Hurry up Sirius!" Uncle Moony whispered. "He's coming!"

Harry opened the door and Sirius yelped as he burned a finger on the pan where he was frying bacon and eggs.

"Happy birthday!" Sirius and Remus called out at the same time.

Harry felt a warm glow of excitement at the small pile of presents his uncles had heaped on the table.

"Sleep well?" Uncle Moony asked, passing his godson a plate loaded with eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face.

Remus sat opposite Harry, a tired smile lighting up his pale face.

"I had a dream." Harry announced, digging into his breakfast with enthusiasm.

"What was it about?" Sirius asked, using his wand to run soothing water over his burnt finger.

"There was a motorbike." Harry said, trying hard to remember.

Remus smiled knowingly. Harry would be a little heartbreaker one of these days, just like Sirius.

"It was flying." Harry said, remembering suddenly.

Sirius dropped the frying pan with a loud CLANG.

Remus frowned and threw Sirius a sharp look. How the hell did Harry remember that? He'd only been one year old at the time!

"Presents!" Sirius said loudly, passing one to Harry.

Harry ripped the paper of a long present, his face ecstatic when he realised what it was.

"A Nimbus 2000!" Harry exclaimed rapturously.

"I thought we were going to wait until he started school." Remus whispered to Sirius.

Sirius looked at him guiltily. "Couldn't resist Moony!" He muttered with a grin as Remus shook his head and smiled.

Remus passed Harry his gift - a large box of assorted Honeydukes sweets.

"Chocolate!" Harry exclaimed, thrilled - chocolate frogs were some of his favorites.

"One more thing..." Sirius said quietly, sharing a look with Remus.

"This was your dad's." Remus said quietly, placing a wrapped bundle in Harry's hands.

Harry unwrapped it slowly. It wasn't often he was given something so special as a family heirloom. A silvery Invisibility Cloak was revealed and Harry felt the silky material carefully, running it through his fingers in awe.

"Use it well." Sirius said with a wink.

Harry's heart swelled with joy. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. But Sirius and Remus had one more surprise for him waiting outside.

A massive black motorbike stood gleaming in the winter sunlight. Harry gasped - it was the bike from his dream!

"Coming for a ride?" Sirius asked, holding out a helmet. Harry grinned and jammed the helmet onto his head eagerly. Sirius placed Harry in front of him on the bike as Moony climbed up behind his best friend.

Sirius kicked the bike into a rumbling roar.

"Hold on!" He yelled over the noise of the engine and Harry felt an exhilarating rush of pure joy as Sirius revved the bike and sent it rocketing into a cloudy blue sky filled with dreams and endless possibilities...


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

An owl swooped low over Minerva McGonagall's desk dropping a heavy blue envelope onto a stack of transfiguration papers and narrowly missing her cup of tea. Minerva picked up the envelope and smiled, recognizing the handwriting instantly - she received letters from the Potters at least once a month. Slicing the top of the envelope with her letter opener, Minerva tipped the contents onto her desk. It contained two things. One was a beautiful card written in exquisite calligraphy proclaiming the words:

Mr & Mrs H Potter are proud to announce the birth of their son James Sirius Potter. You are cordially invited to attend a celebration of his birth, to be held this coming Saturday at the Burrow, 2pm. Please send response by return owl to Mrs Molly Weasley.

Minerva smiled, she would, of course, be in attendance. Her eyes fell upon the second item that had fallen out of the envelope. It was a photo of a tiny baby boy giggling and waving his chubby fists at the camera. Even from the photo, Minerva could detect that mischievous sparkle in the child's eyes - his name may be Potter, but with that mischievous sparkle, he may as well have been a Weasley. Oh for the love of Merlin... She looked at the card again. "JAMES SIRIUS." She said aloud to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. A Weasley and a Marauder. No way was she suffering through yet another generation of pranksters. It was time to start taking it easy and begin looking for a replacement Transfiguration professor. She had plenty of time, eleven years should be sufficient...


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

"UFO's Sighted!"

Read the headline of the London Times. Albus Dumbledore folded the paper and set it down with a chuckle. He reached into his pocket and unwrapped a lemon sherbet. Muggles were so funny and odd, he mused as the sherbet dissolved in his mouth. One minute, they were denying any unusual occurrence or anything remotely magical. The next minute, the planet was being overrun by extra terrestrials, but always the ugly bald ones with big eyes. Not the heroic muscly types that featured in Muggle comics. Superman after all was an alien; he was just the acceptable face of invading realities... Perhaps the Muggles had come further in their skewed perceptions than he gave them credit for. It was all those celebratory wand sparks the day exams finished that had started it and then the fireworks let off by the Weasley twins. The day after that, hundreds of owls had come carrying letters full of complaints about reckless endangerment of their children. He sighed, people were so bigoted against werewolves. Poor Remus... With all the unusual bird activity and bright lights, the Muggles had become a little suspicious and concocted their own theories... Way off base as usual! Some things never change, he thought as he unwrapped another lemon sherbet, comforting himself with the thought that he would soon be receiving yet another official warning from Cornelius Fudge regarding his questionable staffing choices. That jumped up little man was always so full of bluster, always blowing hot air. It was quite amusing to see him angry with his eyes all wide and his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Albus chuckled merrily at the thought as he stood and spun on the spot, vanishing with a loud crack, and leaving nothing but empty sherbet wrappers and a laughable newspaper headline behind...


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

"Gran it's not true!" Neville exclaimed as Augusta Longbottom brandished a slanderous newspaper headline at him furiously, angry tears trembling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorr-" Neville began, but Augusta cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"What would your parents say?" Augusta whispered furiously.

Neville felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach and he took an unsteady step back. Then he remembered. He wasn't that shy, chubby, scared little boy anymore. He was a man, dammit. And he didn't have to take this anymore - his gran threw his damaged parents in his face every chance she got. She was always so disappointed that Neville wasn't Frank. He wasn't a brilliant badass Auror. He was a gardener - a Herbology professor for crying out loud.

"What would they say?" Neville repeated, his voice cold. "They wouldn't say anything. Not one word. They don't know me. Neither do you if you think anything that Skeeter woman writes is even remotely true." His quiet voice trembled with rage and the deep hurt of years of bearing the brunt of years of failing his Gran's lofty expectations. Suddenly Neville was done. Finished with it all. He was sick of being told he wasn't his father, that he was a disappointment and a disgrace to the family name. Apparently one moment of glory ten years ago, during which he had decapitated Voldemort's snake was not enough to make up for years of failing to live up to Frank Longbottom. He was done trying to be his dad. Done trying to emulate Harry Potter. Done trying to assume the mantel of wizards braver and more worthy of the Longbottom name than him. From now on, he was going to only do what brought him joy after years of pain and projected disappointment: herbology. If Augusta had a problem with it, she could sit in that hospital alone, stewing in her disappointment of him for as long as she liked...


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

Severus Snape picked up the next piece of parchment from the sheaf of homework submissions he was marking and sighed. Luna Lovegood ~ Ravenclaw, the paper read. Severus rubbed his eyes wearily, it was too late for Loony Lovegood's rubbish. How this ditzy chick was sorted into Ravenclaw was beyond him. Severus opened the cabinet behind his desk, rummaging carefully through glass vials of potions and poisons until he found it. A half empty bottle of Firewhisky. He splashed some of the amber liquid into a tumbler and took a large swig, relishing the burn as he swallowed it down. Shaking his head to clear his sleep fogged brain, Severus blinked, focusing his eyes and began to read Loony's paper on the properties and uses of moonstones. Half an hour later, after his third or fourth tumbler of firewhisky, Snape was losing it. Coughing droplets of whisky onto the paper, he slumped over the desk chuckling with laughter, shaking with an uncontrollable mirth he hadn't felt in years, if ever in his life. This paper was ridiculous, full of nonsense words. What in the name of Merlin was a JigglyPuff? And why would a moonstone make it evolve into a - what even was that word? He squinted at the smudged childish handwriting... WigglyTuff? He snorted and laughed some more, wiping tears from his eyes. He turned the paper over, Luna had even drawn him a picture of some obscene pink creature with big blue eyes and musical notes coming from it's mouth... A WigglyTuff he presumed. He smiled to himself, what the hell, he decided. He graded it "Exceeds Expectations" signed Professor S Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

Salazar looked around carefully to make sure he wasn't being followed. Godric had been such a persistent pain in the neck ever since he'd merely suggested (albeit rather firmly) that they teach the ancient magical secrets only to those of wizarding bloodlines. These Muggle born riff raff Helga was bringing in just weren't the same. They were naive, overly eager - too greedy for knowledge and magical power. He'd been outvoted three to one, and the arguments ever since had been fierce. He couldn't walk down a corridor without being accosted by one of the other founders. He was going to leave tonight, his mind was already made up. There was just one last thing to take care of, an insurance policy of sorts, to guard the future of this school from the unworthy greedy Muggle born filth who would usurp the positions that should have been reserved for those of purer birth and higher standing. He stroked the newly hatched snakeling in his pocket. His baby Basilisk - she would grow to monstrous proportions. She alone would respond to his call if the time came, WHEN the time came. They would know he was right in the end. You couldn't chase an ideal like this without a few disagreements, but he wouldn't war with the other founders, he would simply wait and so would She - when the time was right, his little terror would set the school straight, back to the proud traditions that should have been upheld. He opened the secret entrance and placed her in the sloping tunnel, kissing her scaly head in farewell as she slid away to the chamber below where she would bide her time, as he also must do...


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit to JK Rowling.**

Hermione Granger was thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts after the school holidays. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of her parents or cousins. It was just that she didn't know how to talk to them anymore. What was she supposed to say when they asked her how school was? She'd tried to be "normal" around her parents - she'd gone to dinner and the movies with them, but the only place she ever felt right anymore was here at Hogwarts. She smiled and nodded in greeting as she passed familiar faces in the school corridors. A familiar long nosed, freckled face met her at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello Ron." Hermione said, flicking her long bushy hair over her shoulder.

"You're back Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Had a good holiday?" He asked awkwardly.

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then shrugged and said "Oh it was alright. I got to go to the movies with my mum and dad."

"Movies?" Ron repeated blankly, as though he'd never heard the word before.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione sighed. "Movies, films, the cinema, motion pictures, the flicks!" She exclaimed irritatedly.

Ron stared at her as though she'd gone mad. He shook his head in disbelief and said "Alright then. Shall we?" He asked, gesturing at the portrait of the Fat Lady which concealed the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"You don't know the password?" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"No, I thought you did." Ron said glumly.

"How could I possibly know it Ronald?" Hermione asked furiously, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "I only got back 5 minutes ago!"

"Oh." Ron said, casting around for a solution. "I guess we'll wait til someone lets us in I suppose." He said, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Hermione considered going to Professor McGonagall's office to ask for the password, but decided against it. Instead she sank down on the floor next to Ron, resigned to a long conversation about what exactly a motion picture was...


End file.
